Elderberry Looper Raisin
by SparklyEyes
Summary: Goku and the other saiyans are invited by Broly's Dad to make an Ancient cookie recipie. Will they survive?


Authour's Note: Thank you readers! Please review my work! I do not own DB or DBZ!

Part One: Prep

One day on the New Planet Vegeta, Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, was very hungry. Since he was so super a saiyan his appetite was also Legendary. He came over to his Father Peragus looking quite disturbed. Peragus noticed this.

"What's wrong Broly?" Paragus asked his son.

"FATHER," Broly said very loudly. "I am legendary hungry saiyan, but I don't know how to cook as you never taught me and noe one else will help me so help please?"

Paragus had a suddenly huge smile on his face. "Son I will do more than help you, I will teach you how to make a Saiyan recipie passed down from many of my Saiyan forefathers. HOWEVER," Paregus pointed to the giant egg shaped spaceship they owned. "You will not learn alone, Broly. I will invite other Saiyans to help you."

"Like a sleepover?" Broly said in questioning.

"Perhaps more like a cookover," Paragus corrected him. He summoned one of the servant aliens. "Quick! We must gather the other Saiyans before Broly eats You!"

While the servant alien ran away in fighhtened tears, Broly inquired. "Father what generational recipie are you talking about anyway?"

Paragus laughed very much. "You will see soon, Broly!" And laughed again.

* * *

The egg shaped spaceship got to earth quickly just as everyone was having lunch. Paragus saw Vegeta first and approached him slowly. Vegeta was already smiling.

"You're a saiyan, aren't you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, my name is Pearagus." Paragus said. "I have come here to take you to the New Planet Vewgeta, named after you in your honor."

"Well I don't feel like going, I'm having lunch and I'm very hungry," Vegeta said. He was about to walk away until Paragus said.

"I know a way to satisfy you're hunger forever, Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, looking lost in thought. Finally he said in a serious voice. "You've found the ancient recipie?"

"Yes, I have kept in my possession and now that I know you and other saiyans are here, it I want to bring them all together and celebrate," he laughed evilly after saying this.

Vegeta frowed a lot toward him. "Lets see this recipie then!"

Paragus shook his head, "I do not have it here out in the open. It is on New Planet Vegeta. Will you and the others come with us?"

"Father!," Future Trunks said as he was listening the whole time. "You're not going to believe such a store are you?"

Vegeta started marching toward the ship. "Paragus lead the way."

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled.

"You're welcome too, Prince Trunks." Paragus told him. "As long as you know how to cook."

Since Vegeta was going, Trunks and Gohan decided to go join Paregus on the egg shaped ship. Everyone else couldn't go because they were not saiyans, but they happily enjoyed their lunch knowing they could have seconds this time around.

* * *

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, Goku just instant transmissioned on Kai's table, causing everyong to freak out.

"What's going on King Kai, I'm kinda hungry," Goku asked.

King kai had to pick up his glasses cause they fell off his face but when he had them back on he said, "Goku some saiyan named Paragus invited Vegeta and the others to go make some special recipie, and since he forgot to ask you I'd let you know."

"Aw man, cooking sounds awesome!" Goku said smiling. "Where are cooking at?"

"I dunno, check somewhere in the south galaxy."

So Goku put his fingers on his head for a few minutes. "Okay I think I got it," and he instantly transmissioned away.

* * *

When Vegeta and the others landed on New Vegeta, there were many soldiers there waiting for them.

"HAIRL KING VEGETA!" They shouted together.

"These men have gathered here from all the reaches of the galaxy. They are here to dine with you King vegeta," Paragus said.

Vegeta was kind of annoyed by that because they were a very hungry looking bunch. Especially the tall sad dark haired looking guy with no shirt.

"Vegeta I would like for you to meet my son, who is a Saiyan as well," Paragus introduced.

"I am Broly." Broly said.

The other saiyans also introduced themselves, and then an aleien servant showed everyone to the royal kitchen. Inside was full of raw ingredients, which made the already hungry bunch of sauyans more hungry. Broly was especially staring at the unprepaed food with a focused stare. Paragus stood in the middle of the bunch.

"Well, show me the Ancient Recipie!" Vegeta demanded. Trunks and Gohan nodded because they wanted to know too.

"Okay," Paragus said carefully. He started to reach inside his chest armor "Here it-"

Just then Goku showed up in the middle of the kitchen, startling everyone but broly because he was focus staring.

"Hi everyone, I hope I'm not late!" Goku said with a chuckle.

Paragus smiled again. "Ah yes you must be Bardocks son. Good to see another Saiyan here to help with the recipie."

"Its my pleasure as Anything with food makes me happy!" Goku said.

Vegetas face was full of impatience. "ALRIGHT enough talking with the clown, show us this recipie before I go home!"

"Very well…" Paragus pulled out a torn paper from his chest. The paper was yellowed with full of holes but smelled strange and sweet. Paragus handed the paper to vegeta who snatched the paper from him. He read the paper with caution. It said:

Elderberry Looper Raisin Cookies

Ingredients

(For Elderberry Jam)

3 cups Elderberries

Sugar

Gelatin Mix

Lemon Juice

(For Cookie Dough)

3 cups flour

1 stick of Butter, Softened

2 Eggs

pinch of Salt

1 cup Sugar

1 tbsp Baking Soda

1 cup Raisins

Instructions:

1. Make elderberries into jam using the berries, sugar, gelatin mix, and lemon juice. Set aside for later.

2. Put butter and eggs into bowl and mix until well blended.

3. Add the dry ingredients but slowly apply flour while mixing. Dough should be firm enough to mold. Add more flour if necessary.

4. Roll and shape dough into loops, then cook.

5. When finished cooking, slather jam onto cookie. Serve.

Vegeta's hands began to shake and sweat beaded on his forehead suddenly. His voice was shaking alot too. "This is the One… the recipie of Legend."

"Are you up to making these cookies Vegeta?" Parlegus asked. Vegeta was shaking too much to answer so Goku took the paper to look it over a bit.

"This sounds like fun lets get started!"

"Now hold on," Paragus had to grab Goku by the collar because he wast starting too fast. "We have to work on different parts of this recipie in groups as organizaition is important.

So Gohan and Trunks were put in charge of measuring the cookie ingredients while Broly and Goku were measuring the jelly ingredients. Paragus made himself the superviosr and vegeta was supervisor assistant because he was still too scared to move.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
